When the Angels Fall
by MoonDustAndStar
Summary: Les anges chutent. Les hommes les regardent chuter. Et ils restent également passifs face à la guerre des anges qui s'ensuit. Tous, sauf deux d'entre eux. Ou peut-être trois... Le point de vue d'un ange sur leur propre guerre. [Suit la saison 9 de "Supernatural" (et les suivantes ?), mais sans spoilers particuliers - Dean/OC - Rated M pour certains chapitres à venir] EN PAUSE
1. Prologue : La chute

**Bon, me revoilà avec cette fois-ci, une fanfiction** _ **longue**_ **(non, pas de Two-Shots cette fois), toujours sur le fandom de** _ **Supernatural**_ **. Je vous poste de suite le prologue, pour vous donner un avant-goût de la fiction, mais je ne vous promets rien quant au délai d'arrivée du prochain chapitre. Je suis sûre et certaine que je ne vais pas le tenir !**

 **Résumé : Les anges chutent. Les hommes les regardent chuter. Et ils restent également passifs face à la guerre des anges qui s'ensuit. Tous, sauf deux d'entre eux. Ou peut-être trois... Le point de vue d'un ange sur leur propre guerre.**

 **Personnages principaux : OC (angélique, prénommée Liriel), Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel**

 **Pairing : Dean/OC, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite !**

 **Genres :** **Aventure/Romance/Drame**

 **Spoilers : Fiction prenant place durant la saison 9 de **_**Supernatural**_ **, et peut-être même les saisons suivantes. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de spoilers spéciaux cependant, à part celui de la guerre des anges...**

 **Warnings : Peut-être du lime ou du lemon à venir, mais je ne suis pas sûre... Si un chapitre est noté M, vous serez prévenus au début de celui-ci.**

 **Disclaimer :** _**Supernatural**_ **ne m'appartient certes pas, tout est aux réalisateurs (sauf mon histoire et mon/mes OC). D'ailleurs, merci à eux d'avoir créé cette superbe série ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Prologue :** **La chute**

L'ange se tenait debout au milieu de son propre paradis. Elle regardait les fleurs multicolores, roses, jaunes, rouges, violettes, blanches. C'était cela, son petit paradis bien à elle. Les abeilles bourdonnaient à ses oreilles, et ce bruit la réveillait. Elle avait en permanence l'impression de s'ennuyer à mourir au Paradis, alors que c'était l'endroit où elle était supposée se sentir le mieux au monde.

Elle aurait tellement voulu aller sur Terre pour faire autre chose que de prendre un véhicule pour pouvoir ensuite être à même de combattre... Et c'était il y avait tellement longtemps, plus de mille cinq cents ans, pensait-elle. Elle voulait y retourner rien qu'une autre fois. Une autre fois dans sa vie longue de plus d'un million d'années. Certes, elle avait été (et dans un sens, elle l'était toujours, dans son âme) l'un des meilleurs soldats d'élite du bataillon dirigé par Castiel et Uriel, mais... pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais pu aller faire ne serait-ce qu'une mission dans le royaume d'en bas ?! Elle avait appris, et senti, qu'Uriel était mort. En bas, sur Terre. Elle aurait dû être effrayée à cause de cela, elle aurait dû cesser d'avoir envie de descendre vivre avec les petits humains. Mais non, rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Elle avait seulement l'impression de toujours mourir d'ennui... ce qui n'était pas vraiment normal, pour un ange.

Elle attendit le soir, pour pouvoir admirer les milliers de petites lucioles voletant dans les airs, et illuminant le ciel comme autant de petites étoiles. Elles lui faisaient penser à de minuscules anges ! Cependant, lorsqu'elle ne vit... rien du tout, le soir venu, même lorsque la nuit devint noire comme ce qu'elle imaginait être les fosses les plus profondes de l'Enfer, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Que se passait-il donc ?

Le sol du Paradis se mit soudain à trembler, alors l'ange s'envola en direction des bureaux de Naomi. Tout cela n'était certainement pas normal ! On aurait presque dit que le Paradis... s'effaçait !

Elle ressentit soudain une intense douleur à la base de ses ailes et elle se sentit chuter immédiatement après. Sauf qu'elle n'atterrit pas sur le sol du Paradis. Sa chute continua indéfiniment, ou du moins ce fut l'impression qu'elle eut. Elle avait envie de hurler, à la fois de terreur et de douleur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. L'air qui sifflait autour d'elle bloquait tous ses cris, et la seule à même de les entendre, c'était elle. Elle remarqua soudain, juste à côté d'elle, une boule de feu qui fendait l'air à toute allure. A la même allure qu'elle, en fait. Elle vit aussi la forme humaine au centre de cette boule de feu, et elle sut. Un ange. C'était un ange. L'un de ses frères. Etait-elle comme cela, elle aussi ? Une boule de feu vivante ? Elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée, mais c'était fort probable. Elle avait l'impression que ses ailes la brûlaient...

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle s'arrêta enfin de chuter. La douleur devint encore plus aiguë, avant de cesser complètement. Elle essaya de se relever, mais elle ne le put pas. Que se passait-il donc, _encore_? Elle se rendit alors compte que son véhicule avait... disparu. Juste comme ça. C'était probablement lorsqu'elle avait heurté le sol avec tant de violence que cela s'était produit. Ou alors, lorsque ses ailes avaient pris feu. La jeune femme blonde qu'elle habitait s'était peut-être consumée...

Sa grâce se mit à flotter et à observer tout autour d'elle. Un chemin. Elle flottait au-dessus d'un chemin. Un chemin qui parcourait une forêt.

Elle entendit soudain un bruit. Elle se tourna dans cette direction, et aperçut... quelque chose qui venait vers elle. Quelque chose avec des humains dedans. Elle était sur Terre... Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son vœu le plus cher se réaliserait ainsi, dans un tel déferlement de douleur !

Cette... chose avançait vite. Elle devait se décider. Prendre un véhicule maintenant, au risque qu'il ne soit pas le bon, et qu'il explose ? Ou attendre d'être sûre de prendre la bonne personne ? Elle se décida à l'instant où la... chose passait devant elle en ralentissant. Pourquoi ralentissait-elle ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Adam ? lança une voix de femme.

\- Quoi, ça ? Je ne vois rien, répondit une voix d'homme, à l'intonation étonnée.

L'homme sortit de la... chose, sans doute pour tenter de distinguer ce que voyait la femme, tandis que la respiration de celle-ci s'accélérait. L'ange pouvait la percevoir d'ici. Peut-être que cela marcherait, après tout. Surtout que le symbole de leur Père pendait, attaché à quelque chose dans la chose. Cette femme croyait en Dieu. Ou peut-être que c'était l'homme. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Alors, elle murmura :

\- Aide-moi...

\- Qui est-ce qui vient de parler, Adam ?

La femme était complètement paniquée.

\- Mais... commença l'homme.

\- Il ne peut pas me voir, ni m'entendre... Je t'en prie, aide-moi...

Cela l'épuisait, de parler ainsi. Cette chute avait certainement diminué, et de beaucoup, ses pouvoirs d'ange.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

La terreur transparaissait dans la voix de la femme.

\- Je suis un ange... Aide-moi...

Par les fenêtres de la... chose, elle vit la femme regarder d'un air complètement effaré la croix, symbole de Dieu. Puis, elle éclata de rire, d'un rire hystérique :

\- Pardon ? Un... un ange ?

\- Lise, de quoi tu parles ? lança l'homme d'un ton inquiet.

\- Aide-moi... reprit l'ange d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

La femme hésita. Puis, constatant la faiblesse dans la voix de la personne qui lui parlait (parce que non, cela ne pouvait être un ange, elle avait beau être croyante, elle savait que les anges ne descendraient jamais sur Terre), elle répondit :

\- D'accord.

La grâce de l'ange pénétra aussitôt dans la... chose, par la fenêtre ouverte, puis à l'intérieur de la jeune femme.

Aussitôt, les pensées affolées de la femme retentirent dans la tête de l'ange. _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_ , ou _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_ étaient celles qui revenaient le plus régulièrement.

Elle sortit de la... chose, et se mit à marcher le long du chemin.

\- Lise, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? retentit la voix de l'homme derrière elle.

Elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, pour ne pas qu'il la rattrape. Qu'il y ait un homme avec son véhicule ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son plan. Non, il fallait rectifier. En fait, la chute des anges sur Terre ne faisait pas vraiment partie de son plan.

* * *

 **Et voilà, prologue terminé !**

 **Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne vous donne pas de délai pour la suite de la fiction, je pense (et je suis même** _ **presque sûre**_ **) que je ne le respecterai pas...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des petites incohérences (peut-être en particulier sur le fait que seule Lise peut voir la grâce de Liriel, ou sur les réactions des deux humains), des fautes, si vous aimez, ou si vous n'aimez pas !**

 **P.S.** **:** **Prologue corrigé par ma bêta _BulleBleue_ le 19/01/2017 !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre familiale

**Désolée du plutôt long temps d'attente avant cette publication, mais je n'étais pas chez moi cette semaine, alors j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre... seulement ce soir, en fait ! Je vous le poste maintenant, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent : Le point de vue d'un ange sur leur chute, ainsi que la possession de Lise, le véhicule de Liriel.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien dans _Supernatural_ ne m'appartient, tout est aux réalisateurs de la série (sauf mon histoire, bien sûr !). Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Une rencontre familiale**

L'ange continua de courir autant qu'elle le put, après avoir pénétré dans la forêt (cela aurait été parfaitement idiot de continuer de courir sur le chemin, l'homme les aurait vite rattrapées avec sa... chose, qui se déplaçait si vite !), jusqu'à ce que les poumons de son véhicule demandent grâce. Elle avait oublié ce léger inconvénient : les humains s'épuisaient si facilement ! Il lui avait fallu plus de dix ans pour habituer son ancien véhicule à courir autant de temps qu'il le fallait...

Elle perçut soudain une pensée, différente des autres (comme par exemple _S'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez-vous_ ou _Je n'en peux plus_ ) : la femme lui demandait son nom.

Elle s'arrêta de courir, avant de lancer à haute voix, dans la nuit noire :

\- Mon nom est Liriel.

Plus une seule question ne vint de la part de son véhicule, alors Liriel se remit à marcher d'un pas lent.

La forêt disparut soudain, et elle s'arrêta net. Une maison, éclairée. Bruyante.

Elle entendit son véhicule soupirer de soulagement. _Un bar_ , murmurait la jeune femme en boucle, sur un ton infiniment soulagé.

\- Un... qu'est-ce donc qu'un... bar ?, demanda Liriel en fronçant les sourcils.

Aucune réponse ne vint, la laissant à sa frustration. Pour découvrir la réponse à sa question, l'ange se dirigea à pas lents vers le... bar. Rempli d'humains... mais pas uniquement. Elle sentait... elle pouvait sentir la présence de l'un de ses frères ! Un ange. Qui lui aussi avait de suite pris un véhicule.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et resta pétrifiée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce bruit, violent et qui ne s'arrêtait pas, jamais.

Un homme entre deux âges lui adressa un sourire, auquel l'ange répondit de façon légèrement crispée. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, essayant de ne pas grimacer devant tout ce vacarme.

L'ange sonda la salle, remplie d'humains et d'un ange, des yeux, à la recherche de ce dernier. Son regard tomba sur un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, seul à une table, un verre encore rempli d'une boisson ambrée devant lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et ses yeux parcoururent la salle en sens inverse. Y avait-il d'autres verres encore pleins dans la pièce ? Non. Elle avait enfin trouvé son frère : seuls les anges n'avaient aucun besoin de boire.

Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas soudain plus décidé : elle n'était plus seule dans cette pagaille désormais !

Arrivée devant lui, elle tira la chaise et s'assit, sans demander sa permission. Le regard perçant de l'ange se posa sur elle, avant qu'il ne sourit brièvement. Il reprit presque immédiatement son expression imperturbable.

\- Liriel, la salua-t-il d'une voix grave et profonde.

\- Joshuah..., répondit-elle d'une voix sérieuse et guindée.

Après tout, il était d'un rang supérieur au sien au Paradis, et elle le considérait toujours comme tel, même après leur récente chute.

\- As-tu une idée de ce qui a pu provoquer... cela ?, demanda Liriel, finissant sa phrase sur un chuchotis à peine perceptible.

L'autre céleste secoua lentement la tête. Le peu qu'il savait, il devait le garder pour lui. Même s'il pouvait également sentir que l'ange en face de lui était un être de confiance.

\- C'était comme si le Paradis... s'effaçait ! Disparaissait !, continua Liriel, avant de s'apercevoir que Joshuah avait froncé les sourcils.

Au même instant, elle entendit une voix de femme retentir derrière elle :

\- Le Paradis ? De quoi parlez-vous donc, madame ?

Elle se retourna lentement. Une jeune femme brune, au sourire jovial et un carnet à la main, se tenait là. L'ange ne répondit pas, tétanisée.

\- D'un film. A la télévision, lança Joshuah avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh...

La femme posa son regard sur le verre encore plein de l'homme, avant de pincer brièvement les lèvres.

\- Vous ne buvez pas, monsieur ?

\- J'attendais justement ma sœur que voilà, avant de commencer à boire...

Joshuah saisit son verre et but plusieurs gorgées de la boisson dont il était rempli. Même si cela n'avait pour lui strictement aucun goût, il esquissa encore un bref sourire, avant de demander à Liriel :

\- Tu ne commandes rien, ma sœur ?

\- Hum... Je prendrais la même chose que lui, lança-t-elle avec un sourire encore un peu crispé.

\- Entendu !

La jeune femme griffonna quelque chose sur son carnet avant de leur adresser un dernier sourire et de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

\- Tu n'as donc vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut, mon frère ?, demanda Liriel en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'ange en face d'elle.

\- Non, strictement aucune, répondit celui-ci sans aucune hésitation.

Le regard profond de la jeune femme, s'il ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise, le... dérangeait. Ils étaient de la couleur d'un ciel d'orage. Et... il détestait les orages ! Il avait déjà visité quelques paradis de personnes adorant ceux-ci, principalement parce que c'était sous une pluie torrentielle qu'avait eu lieu un des événements les plus importants de leur vie de mortels. C'était le genre de paradis qu'il aimait le moins, là-haut.

\- Moi non plus..., finit-elle par soupirer d'un ton las.

Ses épaules étaient trop tendues, elle devait avoir l'air d'avoir guerroyé pendant une semaine d'affilée ! Mais elle n'y pouvait strictement rien.

Joshuah saisit de nouveau son verre et but quelques grandes gorgées de la boisson qu'il contenait, dont Liriel ne savait toujours pas le nom, à ce propos. La serveuse apparut quelques secondes plus tard, sa coiffure laissant échapper quelques mèches qui retombaient sur les côtés de son visage.

\- Voilà votre bière, madame !

\- Merci beaucoup !, dit Liriel avec un sourire qui, s'il était toujours forcé, paraissait cette fois tout à fait naturel.

La jeune femme brune lui sourit en retour, avant de faire volte-face pour se diriger d'un pas précipité vers une autre table.

Il y eut un long silence, que Joshuah finit par rompre :

\- Tu devrais boire, Liriel. Les humains boivent, et tu dois faire semblant d'être humaine...

L'ange saisit son verre et le porta à sa bouche, buvant quelques gorgées de sa bière. Elle ne sentit strictement rien sur sa langue. Aucun goût, aucune saveur. Juste la sensation de quelque chose coulant désormais le long de sa trachée.

Une fois que les deux célestes eurent fini leur verre, ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement, avant de se saluer d'un bref signe de tête. Liriel s'était doutée, dès le premier instant où elle l'avait aperçu, qu'il leur faudrait se séparer. Joshuah avait l'air bien trop distant envers elle, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, au fond. Ils n'étaient pas issus du même bataillon au Paradis, et ils ne se connaissaient que très peu. Si seulement elle avait pu rencontrer Castiel, ou un autre soldat de sa garnison, et non lui... Elle savait parfaitement à quoi le nouveau véhicule de son supérieur ressemblait, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille autres.

Elle allait sortir du bar lorsqu'elle se figea net. Elle avait entendu... une voix. Elle ne savait pas d'où celle-ci venait, mais elle parlait de... pluies de météorites ? Il s'agissait sans aucun doute possible de ses frères qui chutaient sur Terre ! Liriel tourna vivement la tête vers la gauche. Elle était maintenant presque sûre que la voix venait de cette direction.

Elle posa presque immédiatement les yeux sur l'écran devant elle. Et ses sourcils se haussèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Des images de leur chute ! Les humains avaient des images de leur chute ! Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer quelque chose au centre de ce que la voix de cette femme appelait des... météorites. Et elle ne vit strictement rien.

Ses épaules se détendirent légèrement. Les humains ne possédaient rien qui pourrait un jour laisser penser à leurs congénères mal intentionnés que les anges existaient.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du bar les sourcils froncés. Maintenant qu'elle avait aperçu des images de sa chute, elle était presque sûre qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu les voir. Elle et ses confrères... brûlaient. Ils étaient _littéralement_ en flammes !

Elle entendit soudain l'humaine dont elle possédait le corps, Lise, lancer : _J'ai aperçu des éclairs de lumière à travers les arbres, lorsqu'on roulait avec Adam. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, de l'ampleur que ça avait !_

Liriel ne répondit rien. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de cet endroit, quelques minutes après son frère. Et ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il ne pouvait pas être là ! Et pourquoi n'avait-elle rien ressenti ? Elle se dirigea néanmoins vers l'homme qu'elle venait de repérer, avant de lancer son nom d'une voix claire et heureuse.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre !**

 **J'ai eu envie que Liriel rencontre l'un de ses frères, alors voilà... Joshuah ! J'espère que ce nouvel OC, que je ne prévois pas de mettre de nouveau en scène (non, il n'était pas très important, je l'ai créé juste pour axer sur le passé de Liriel, et sa famille), vous a plu...**

 **Et oui, je ne suis pas vraiment la boss pour trouver des titres de chapitres, vraiment désolée...**

 **Pas de promesses pour le temps d'attente avant le deuxième chapitre, comme d'habitude ! Je risque de ne pas la tenir. Mais bon, je ne compte pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps non plus !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'ange déchu

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction ! (Un peu en retard par rapport à ce que j'espérais...)**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'homme aperçu par Liriel à la fin du chapitre précédent, vous allez découvrir de qui il s'agissait... ben, tout de suite !**

 **Petite intervention de notre cher Dean Winchester dans ce chapitre, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir !**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** **Liriel a réussi à échapper à Adam, le petit ami de Lise, son véhicule. Puis elle a rencontré l'un de ses frères, Joshuah, dans un bar, qui l'a quittée à la sortie de celui-ci. Elle a également aperçu quelqu'un qu'elle pense reconnaître...**

 **Disclaimer :** **_Supernatural_ ne m'appartient en rien, tout est aux réalisateurs de la série. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fiction, bien sûr !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **:** **L'ange déchu**

\- Castiel !

Ce nom résonna sur le parking désert. Le camion qui avait déposé Castiel à cet endroit il y a quelques instants (c'était très peu pratique de ne plus avoir ses ailes, _vraiment_ ) venait de repartir, et tous les humains étaient à l'intérieur du bar.

Il fit volte-face et aperçut une jeune femme, dont les cheveux blonds tombaient en boucles autour de son visage. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne croyait pas la connaître, et pourtant, elle agissait comme si elle savait qui il était. Qui il était _vraiment_. Pas son identité d'humain, mais plutôt son identité d'ange... déchu désormais.

Lorsque la femme s'arrêta en face de lui, il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour répondre à son appel impétueux :

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Castiel ? Bien sûr que si ! Je reconnaîtrai ton véhicule entre mille !

Sa tentative pour dissimuler son identité avait parfaitement, ou plutôt _lamentablement_ , échoué.

\- Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous donc ?

La femme haussa les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira enfin.

\- Oh... Oui, c'est vrai. Castiel... C'est moi. Liriel.

Le visage de l'ange déchu se fendit d'un bref sourire.

\- Liriel !, lança-t-il avec un enthousiasme peu commun aux anges, ce qui étonna profondément la céleste.

\- Oui. J'ai dû changer de véhicule, malheureusement, l'ancien a été détruit par...

Elle s'interrompit, se rendant finalement compte qu'elle avait oublié de poser la principale question qui la taraudait depuis quelques minutes.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas senti ta présence, Castiel ? Je veux dire, tu es un ange, et moi aussi, alors... Pourquoi ?

Castiel prit une profonde inspiration, avant de répondre d'une traite :

\- Je ne suis plus un ange.

\- Pardon ?, s'exclama la céleste, ne pouvant réfréner sa surprise.

\- J'ai été un ange, Liriel. Désormais, je ne le suis plus.

Le ton de l'ange déchu était devenu de plus en plus paisible, de plus en plus _résigné_ même, au fur et à mesure qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Qui aurait pu t'enlever ta grâce, Castiel ? Surtout à toi ! Je veux dire... Tu as toujours été l'un des anges les plus loyaux à notre Père à tous, et à notre mission première, veiller sur les humains !

L'homme haussa légèrement les épaules, mimique très humaine à laquelle Liriel n'était pas habituée, mais il resta silencieux.

\- Ce ne serait pas... Naomi, tout de même ?, s'écria Liriel.

Elle avait été mise au courant des différends entre Naomi et Castiel, surtout de celui à propos des frères Winchester, et elle savait également combien Naomi pouvait être... extrémiste, parfois.

\- Non, se contenta de répondre Castiel. Ce n'était pas Naomi. Elle a même essayé de me prévenir, de stopper ma bêtise, mais... je ne l'ai pas écoutée.

\- Quelle bêtise ?

L'ange déchu resta parfaitement silencieux.

\- Castiel, réponds-moi. De quelle bêtise parles-tu ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, Liriel...

\- Castiel. J'ai énormément de temps devant moi, alors n'utilise pas cette excuse.

* * *

L'ange écouta Castiel raconter sa longue histoire avec calme, assise sur le muret près du bar. Elle entendait quelquefois son véhicule faire des commentaires, comme par exemple _Mais... je croyais que les anges étaient tous bienveillants !_ ou _Ce Metatron est un vrai salaud !._ Et même si elle n'aurait jamais prononcé des paroles aussi vulgaires, elle était parfaitement d'accord. Metatron était si... cruel !

Elle s'aperçut soudain que son compagnon la regardait avec des sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, mon frère ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas enfuie. Pourquoi ?

Les sourcils de Liriel se haussèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu n'es certainement pas fautif. C'est Metatron qui l'est !

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles l'ange déchu laissa la culpabilité transparaître sur son visage, avant que l'ange ajoute :

\- Ecoute, Castiel, je t'ai toujours suivi, même quand tu étais en train de faire des erreurs monumentales. Même quand tu as cru que tu pouvais remplacer notre Père ! Je ne vais pas arrêter de t'épauler maintenant ! Surtout que... Les autres anges pourraient ne pas être aussi compréhensifs que moi. Tu as tout de même provoqué notre chute, même si tu n'as pas agi de ta propre volonté !

Castiel esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, avant de la remercier d'un signe de tête. Les anges n'avaient jamais été très expressifs... Liriel savait cependant que l'ange déchu s'était bien trop rapproché des deux frères Winchester, et que cela l'avait un peu trop... humanisé.

\- Que fait-on désormais ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- On ?, la reprit Castiel. Tu n'es pas en sécurité avec moi, ici. Tu ne connais rien de la vie sur Terre, et sur certains points, je ne suis pas bien plus avancé que toi !

\- Je sais me défendre contre le danger, Castiel. Et toi aussi. Nous sommes largement plus en sécurité ensemble que séparés, mon frère.

L'ange déchu poussa un profond soupir, avant de passer la main sur son visage.

\- D'accord..., finit-il par répondre. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Liriel, je dois appeler quelqu'un.

Lorsque la céleste le vit s'éloigner vers la cabine située près du bar, elle fronça les sourcils, avant de le suivre d'un pas rapide. Elle pensait savoir qui il voulait contacter, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Castiel ne devrait en aucun cas se reposer plus sur des humains que sur elle, sa propre sœur !

\- L'un des frères Winchester, c'est ça ?, lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, alors elle l'attrapa par le poignet et s'arrêta net, l'obligeant à faire de même.

\- Castiel, tu devrais te reposer plus sur moi que sur eux ! Les humains ont beau être la création de notre père, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance !

\- Non, tu ne _sais_ pas ! Je sais que tu m'as toujours suivi, mais... Dean et Sam m'ont aidé dans ma mission, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, même toi. Je sais que c'est peut-être dur à entendre pour toi, mais... j'ai _besoin_ d'eux. Et je pense qu'ils ont besoin de moi également.

Liriel se contenta de pincer les lèvres, avant de le suivre vers la cabine téléphonique. Elle vit Castiel saisir le téléphone, avant qu'il ne compose le numéro et colle le combiné à son oreille.

 _Allô ?_

Une voix masculine avait retenti à l'autre bout du combiné, rauque.

\- Dean ?

 _Cas ? C'est toi ? M_ _ais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, tout ce temps ?_

\- C'est une longue histoire, trop longue pour te la raconter au téléphone. Je... l'idéal serait que je vienne au Bunker pour tout vous dire, à toi et à Sam.

 _Hum... Il y a un... léger problème, Cas._

\- Un problème ? Tu veux dire, du genre surnaturel ?

 _Non, bien sûr que non ! Aucune créature ne peut pénétrer à l'intérieur du Bunker. Il s'agit d'un problème concernant..._

Dean Winchester fit une longue pause, avant que Castiel n'insiste :

\- Concernant _qui_ , Dean ?

 _C'est Sam. Il... il allait mourir, alors j'ai demandé aux anges de venir le soigner, après te l'avoir demandé_ à toi _, et... Non, d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es pas venu, Cas ? J'avais bien besoin de toi à ce moment-là ! Et t'étais pas là !_

\- Hum...

 _Quoi ? Quand tu as eu besoin d'aide par le passé, j'étais là. Et quand je t'ai demandé de m'aider, tu ne l'étais pas !_

Il y eut un long silence, avant que l'ange déchu ne reprenne la parole :

\- Je ne suis plus un ange.

 _Tu n'es plus... Quoi ? Comment ça, t'es plus un ange ?_

\- C'est Metatron, Dean. Il a pris ma grâce. Et il a provoqué la chute de tous les anges du même coup.

 _Le salopard ! Un vrai connard celui-là !_

Ce ne fut pas la seule insulte que Liriel entendit, beaucoup d'autres suivirent. Elle grimaça à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse connaître un tel nombre d'injures, et que cette personne ose les adresser à un ange. Même si, techniquement, elle était d'accord avec l'aîné des Winchester...

 _Attends, Cas... Tu veux dire que... que tous les anges du Paradis sont sur Terre, et qu'ils cherchent probablement à te retrouver pour te faire payer ce que tu leur as fait ?!_

\- Je ne suis pas seul, Dean. J'ai retrouvé un ange de mon ancien bataillon, et...

 _Et tu voudrais savoir si tu pouvais te ramener au Bunker avec lui, c'est ça ?_

\- Techniquement, c'est avec _elle._ Mais oui, c'est ça, Dean, je voudrais qu'elle puisse venir au Bunker avec moi.

 _Cas... Je sais vraiment pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance..._

\- Moi je le sais. Elle m'a toujours suivie, même lorsque je faisais des erreurs monumentales. Elle a été la seule, tu m'entends, la _seule_ , à toujours rester à mes côtés, au Paradis tout du moins ! Je ne peux pas la laisser seule dans un endroit tel que la Terre, elle ne connaît rien de ses lois, elle serait en danger...

 _Ok, Cas, ok, j'ai compris !_

\- Alors, es-tu d'accord ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

 _D'accord, mais amène-toi le plus vite possible ! Fais du stop, essaie de conduire, mais dépêche ! On a besoin de toi ici..._

\- D'accord, Dean. On va se dépêcher.

Castiel reposa le combiné sur son support, avant de se tourner vers Liriel.

\- Tu es prête pour une longue route, ma sœur ?

Elle hocha la tête en se forçant à sourire, avant de suivre l'ange déchu vers une des choses roulantes présentes sur le parking. Elle observa, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les gestes de Castiel qui déverrouillait une de ces choses, grise. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque son véhicule lança : _Il n'est pas en train de voler une voiture, quand même ?!._

\- Castiel ?

Il interrompit son geste, avant de se tourner vers elle, un sourcil levé :

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de... voler cette... voiture ?

Un léger sourire passa sur le visage de l'ange déchu lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je suis juste en train de... l'emprunter. Je la rendrai plus tard à son propriétaire.

Le véhicule de Liriel s'écria : _Oui, c'est ça... Et moi je suis le pape !_

\- D'accord..., accepta-t-elle tout de même.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, avant d'appeler à nouveau :

\- Castiel ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi l'aîné des deux frères Winchester t'appelle-t-il "Cas" ?

L'ange déchu arrêta ses manipulations et se tourna vers elle, pour immédiatement apercevoir les sourcils froncés de sa compagne.

\- Après tout, ton véritable nom est "Castiel". Alors pourquoi "Cas" ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Liriel. Probablement parce que c'est plus rapide à prononcer, et plus... simple, aussi.

\- Oh..., fit-elle mine de comprendre.

Elle ne voulait pas que Castiel la prenne pour une ignorante, même si techniquement, sur Terre, elle l'était... Elle ne savait rien, ou presque, des coutumes des humains. Elle les observait seulement d'en haut, et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle savait comment les humains... procréaient. Et se comportaient en général. Ils l'intriguaient beaucoup. Elle aurait voulu ressentir les mêmes émotions qu'eux, mais elle sentait également qu'il y avait des côtés... terribles à tout ressentir. La douleur de perdre quelqu'un qui leur était cher, la haine qui pouvait consumer certaines personnes, la peur qui pouvait en paralyser d'autres. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir ressentir simplement les _bonnes_ émotions : l'amour, par exemple.

Elle se ressaisit et arrêta de penser à cela. Elle s'aperçut soudain que Castiel la regardait, sa portière de la... voiture ouverte. Alors, elle se précipita vers la sienne, l'ouvrant sans hésitation : elle l'avait déjà fait, pour échapper à Adam. Elle s'assit sur son siège, avant de demander à son compagnon, qui venait lui aussi de monter dans la... voiture :

\- Combien de temps devons-nous voyager dans cette voiture, Castiel ?

\- Jusqu'à Lebanon ? Nous avons trois jours de voyage, il va donc falloir... Oui, il va falloir que je dorme quelque part, et que je mange également.

Liriel hocha la tête, et lorsque Castiel démarra la voiture, elle posa son front contre la vitre et observa les champs qui se déroulaient de chaque côté du chemin qu'ils empruntaient, ainsi que la forêt derrière eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au loin.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

 **(Et un grand merci à _Aglae Smoak_ et à _Charlouee_ pour avoir suivi cette fiction, ainsi qu'à _Aglae Smoak_ pour sa review !)**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rencontre brutale

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre, un peu plus tard que ce que j'espérais, malheureusement...**

 **Il paraît qu'à certains moments, j'ai écrit des choses un peu... irréalistes. Ou que je suis parfois partie dans des "délires" bizarres (beaucoup, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est parce que je suis un peu folle...).**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que le nouvel OC apparaissant dans ce chapitre vous plaira également ! Mais je vous le poste d'abord sans correction de ma bêta, ni relecture de ma part (je sais, ce n'est pas bien, mais j'estime avoir un peu trop de "retard")...**

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent** **:** **Liriel a rencontré Castiel, et part vers le Bunker de Dean et Sam avec lui.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** _ **Supernatural**_ **ne m'appartient certes pas ! Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec cette fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** **Rencontre brutale**

Liriel prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se tourner vers Castiel et de presque le supplier :

\- Castiel, arrête-toi, je n'en peux plus !

L'ange déchu obéit immédiatement et se gara sur le bas-côté, écoutant la céleste respirer profondément pour se calmer. Il esquissa finalement un sourire avant de déclarer :

\- Je ne savais pas que certains anges pouvaient avoir le mal des transports... Je ne l'avais pas, moi.

Liriel le foudroya du regard.

\- Cette... voiture est si... inconfortable !, râla-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence, qu'elle passa à incendier son frère du regard. Étouffante ! J'aurais presque préféré partir en guerre à... cela !

\- Nous allons nous arrêter dans la prochaine ville par laquelle nous passerons. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras bientôt sortir de cette voiture.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête avant de se concentrer sur les paysages qui bordaient la route qu'ils empruntaient. Les forêts humaines... Elles étaient tellement... belles, tellement... réelles ! Elle crut apercevoir quelques petits animaux, courant en toute liberté parmi les arbres. Elle esquissa un petit sourire. La Terre était magnifique ! Mais le Paradis lui manquait tout de même, ainsi que ses ailes... Ses ailes... Son expression se renfrogna aussitôt qu'elle se mit à penser à celles-ci, ce que Castiel remarqua immédiatement.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant que son attention ne soit détournée par un panneau sur le bord de la route, indiquant un motel à quelques kilomètres de là. Il tourna, suivant la petite route menant à celui-ci.

Le mouvement de la voiture, s'il ne fut pas violent, parut sortir Liriel de ses pensées. Elle lui demanda :

\- Castiel ? Où va-t-on ?

\- Dans un motel. Il faut que je dorme, je suis épuisé.

\- Dans un... motel ? Au cœur de la forêt ?! N'est-ce pas un peu... lugubre ?

\- Peut-être, mais si je continue jusqu'à la prochaine ville, qui est à 85 kilomètres, je te jure que je vais mourir d'épuisement...

Elle hocha brièvement la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur la forêt bordant la route. Elle lui sembla soudain non plus belle, mais sombre. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la nuit qui tombait, mais elle était prête à parier ( _parier,_ vous vous rendez compte ?!) que non. Enfin, en partie, mais pas seulement.

Il lui sembla qu'ils restèrent sur cette route pendant une éternité (et une éternité, pour un ange, c'est long...), mais ils finirent tout de même par arriver devant une bâtisse délabrée, au centre d'une grande clairière, aussi sombre que la forêt elle-même.

\- C'est là-dedans que tu vas dormir, Castiel ?, s'étonna Liriel.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, malheureusement. Tu ne sais pas conduire, que je sache.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé, ma sœur. Je deviens exécrable quand je suis fatigué.

Elle lui sourit brièvement, avant de reprendre son expression impénétrable lorsque Castiel se gara dans un parking où seulement trois autres voitures étaient garées. Et, d'après la céleste et son véhicule, elles étaient déjà de trop.

Ils descendirent tous deux de la voiture grise, avant de se diriger d'un pas faussement tranquille vers la porte de bois rongée par les termites. Castiel pouvait voir les yeux de Liriel parcourir le parking désert, il pouvait sentir sa méfiance.

Ils poussèrent la porte, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. L'ange fit un pas en avant et aussitôt, une unique ampoule pendue au plafond se mit à clignoter, pour finalement s'allumer complètement, baignant la pièce d'une faible lueur lugubre. Elle entendit soudain un grondement venant de derrière un comptoir au fond de la pièce aux meubles délabrés. Elle se raidit et arrêta Castiel, qui s'avançait dans la pièce, en posant une main sur son bras. Elle pointa du doigt le comptoir aussi rongé que la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés. L'ange déchu hocha la tête puis avança lentement avant de lancer :

\- Bonjour ?

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, aussi miraculeux cela fusse-t-il. Il détestait être humain, cela le rendait si... faible ! Il tremblait alors qu'il n'y avait peut-être rien derrière ce comptoir ! Et il savait que Liriel pouvait sentir sa peur. Ce qu'il détestait encore plus que d'être faible, c'était que les gens autour de lui sachent qu'il l'était.

Et puis soudain, il tressaillit : le canon d'un fusil de chasse venait d'apparaître, pointé entre ses deux yeux. Et le fusil était entre les mains d'un vieil homme aux cheveux argentés. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, il devait provenir de Liriel, qui se déplaçait probablement.

\- Castiel ?

La voix de Liriel était hésitante. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition avant de, _très_ lentement, se tourner vers elle. Et il se raidit à la vue d'un homme aux cheveux blonds, _immense_ , retenant sa sœur en posant un couteau sous sa gorge, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. _Faussement_ cruel, Castiel en était persuadé.

Au moment où il allait néanmoins faire signe à sa sœur de se défendre, l'homme derrière lui ordonna :

\- Daniel. Relâche-la.

Le colosse obéit sans un mot, rangeant son poignard dans un fourreau accroché à sa ceinture.

\- Mais je t'avertis, jeune fille..., continua l'homme derrière le comptoir. Si tu tentes de fuir, je t'abats.

La voix était si calme que l'ange déchu frissonna.

\- Ecoutez, Monsieur..., supplia Castiel. Nous voulons juste prendre une de vos chambres pour la nuit. S'il-vous-plaît.

Il se retourna aussi lentement que la première fois, et étudia avec soin le visage ridé du vieil homme.

Lentement, celui-ci abaissa son fusil, avant de saisir un registre en étonnamment bon état, comparé au reste de la pièce. Il esquissa un rictus, que Castiel pensa être un sourire, avant de demander :

\- C'est votre petite amie ?

L'ange déchu pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils. Etait-il vraiment coutumier pour les gérants d'un motel, ou d'un restaurant, ou même de tout autre chose, de poser des questions aussi personnelles à leurs clients ? Cela le rendait vraiment confus : devait-il dire la vérité ou non ? Il finit par se décider à répondre :

\- Oui.

Et dans le même temps, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Liriel, plaquant un sourire sur son visage. Sourire qui ne disparut pas, même quand sa sœur eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Lise est plutôt timide, expliqua-t-il lorsqu'il vit l'homme froncer les sourcils.

Liriel entendit son véhicule lancer : _Pourquoi il utilise mon nom, celui-là ?!._ Elle fit de son mieux pour se détendre, souriant d'un air pincé. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'échange entre les deux hommes, mais le toucher un peu trop appuyé de Castiel la dérangeait.

\- Un lit double, donc...

Le vieil homme au visage ridé inscrivit les noms donnés par Castiel (Charles Hatington et Lise Lindale) sur le registre, avant de saisir des clés qui tintinnabulèrent lorsqu'il les leur tendit. L'ange déchu les saisit, puis il entraîna Liriel vers l'escalier (au bois apparemment vermoulu, d'ailleurs). Il ne la lâcha que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça,_ Castiel ?!, s'exclama la céleste avec une lueur de reproche dans les yeux.

\- J'essayais simplement d'être crédible, de te protéger...

\- J'aurais très bien pu me débarrasser de cet homme, et même _des deux hommes,_ toute seule ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, en l'occurrence !

\- Liriel. Tu ne peux pas te balader dans la nature et agresser, ou même _tuer_ , tous ceux qui te menacent ! Les humains sont infiniment fragiles, pour la plupart. Ils ne sont pas comme les anges, ils peuvent mourir en un claquement de doigt. Si cet homme t'avait tiré dessus, ton véhicule aurait été grandement endommagé. Je sais ce dont je parle, Jimmy Novak, le mien... Avec tout ce que j'ai fait subir à son corps, à son _esprit_ , il est mort depuis bien longtemps ! Je ne le sens plus du tout, je n'entends plus sa voix... Et tu sais, cette sensation, c'est comme... comme un manque.

L'ange resta silencieuse un long moment, réfléchissant aux paroles de Castiel. Puis elle accepta enfin de reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

\- D'accord, Castiel. D'accord.

Aucun des deux ne dit plus rien, et Castiel s'allongea tout habillé sur le lit, plutôt confortable à sa grande surprise. Liriel l'observa s'endormir, ses lèvres se recourbant en un sourire attendri devant le visage désormais paisible de son frère.

Elle finit cependant par se diriger d'un pas le plus discret possible vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit _plus ou moins_ silencieusement. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus de l'enfermement ! Au Paradis, elle était parfaitement libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, et maintenant... Elle devait rester enfermée toute la journée ! D'abord dans une voiture, et ensuite dans une chambre d'un motel on ne peut plus miteux !

Castiel ne se réveilla pas, mais cela, elle s'en doutait. Il avait l'air si épuisé... Et sa longue tirade devait l'avoir d'autant plus fatigué.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle dans un petit grincement, avant de redescendre les escaliers de bois vermoulu. Et puis soudain, elle entendit une voix grave la héler, quelque part derrière elle, dans le couloir menant aux chambres :

\- Hey, toi !

Liriel prit une profonde inspiration, pour se calmer et ne pas envoyer l'homme balader, avant de se retourner... et de devoir retenir une grimace amère en découvrant la personne qui venait de lui parler. C'était lui qui l'avait menacé de ce maudit couteau, qui avait énormément effrayé son véhicule. Elle avait pu sentir Lise trembler à l'intérieur d'elle, et s'était par là-même mise à trembler elle aussi. Elle se força à sourire un peu, avant de répondre, d'un ton peut-être un peu trop sec :

\- Chut... Ca... Charles dort.

L'homme hocha brièvement la tête, avant de se dépêcher de la rattraper. Liriel le regarda de ses grands yeux gris, d'un air interrogateur, puis, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne continuerait pas, elle lui demanda :

\- Oui ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais l'attrapa plutôt par l'épaule et lui fit descendre les escaliers à toute allure, avant de carrément sortir du motel et de l'entraîner vers une voiture noire, couverte d'une poussière qui la rendait grise.

Liriel entendit le cri de son véhicule : _Mais où il nous emmène, ce pervers ?_

\- Attachez-vous !, lui ordonna-t-il en lui ouvrant sa portière.

\- Où n... m'emmenez-vous ?, rétorqua la jeune femme sans bouger d'un pouce, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste symbolisant aussi bien son entêtement que son besoin de se protéger de l'homme.

\- Attachez-vous, répéta-t-il d'un ton plus ferme encore.

Elle hésita longuement, avant de se dire que de toute façon, elle pouvait parfaitement le défaire si elle le devait vraiment. Alors, elle le suivit.

* * *

Liriel aperçut soudain une grande bâtisse, différente des autres qui l'entouraient. De grandes lettres lumineuses, sur sa façade, formaient le mot _"BAR"._ Elle ferma les yeux en retenant un soupir. Non, pas encore un de ces... bars !

\- Entrez dedans, ordonna l'homme.

\- D'abord, vous me dîtes votre nom, exigea l'ange, suivant le conseil de son véhicule.

Il eut une légère hésitation, son front lisse se barrant d'une ride profonde. Il finit par relever les yeux vers elle, lui répondant d'un ton las.

\- Daniel. Et l'homme que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, l'homme avec le fusil, est mon père. Michael. Il est plus jeune qu'il en a l'air, ajouta le jeune homme en voyant l'air légèrement perplexe de la jeune femme.

\- D'accord. Alors, on peut y aller.

Elle s'avança d'un pas faussement assuré vers le... bar, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle le faisait seule. Liriel se retourna avec vivacité et... Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas dégainé sa lame angélique ! Daniel était resté presque immobile sans qu'aucun ennemi ne le retienne. Ses épaules s'étaient simplement voûtées.

\- Daniel ? Tu vas bien ?

Le tutoiement lui était venu naturellement.

\- Si je vais _bien_?! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

La céleste recula d'un pas sous le choc. Elle n'aurait pas cru que le jeune homme aurait pu être aussi agressif !

\- Désolé..., s'excusa-t-il presque aussitôt. C'est juste que...

\- C'est juste que _quoi_?

\- Que je viens de perdre ma mère, et que mon père est devenu fou, et violent ! Je n'en peux plus de vivre avec lui... Depuis que ma mère est... Depuis qu'elle est morte, il a changé. Je pensais, avant, que c'était le meilleur père du monde, et maintenant...

Heureusement que Liriel ne pouvait ni rougir, ni être très émotive, parce que sinon, elle aurait eu des difficultés à ne pas pleurer... Enfin, c'était tout du moins ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Euh..., hésita-t-elle.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de venir ? Elle était vraiment trop idiote.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée..., finit-elle par reprendre d'un ton sincère.

\- Vraiment ?

Daniel releva les yeux avec un léger sourire plein de gratitude.

\- Bien sûr !

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête en guise de remerciement, avant de se précipiter vers le bar. Il avait besoin de se noyer dans l'alcool, là, tout de suite !

Liriel grimaça, puis se décida enfin à le suivre, moins précipitamment bien sûr.

Dès qu'elle poussa la porte du bar, la musique retentit à ses oreilles, presque violente. Elle chercha des yeux son compagnon, car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait en aucun cas supporter tout ce bruit agressif seule. Elle l'aperçut soudain, à côté d'autres jeunes hommes qui lui donnaient des tapes dans le dos. Daniel se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle obéit sans rechigner, car elle n'avait strictement aucune envie de rester seule dans ce... bar !

Elle perçut parfaitement, lorsqu'elle arriva à leur table, le regard... avide, plein de luxure, de certains des amis de Daniel, et cela la dérangea.

\- Salut toi !, lança un homme aux cheveux d'un noir d'ébène.

\- Euh... Bonjour..., répondit l'ange d'un ton un peu sceptique.

Pourquoi donc lui lançait-il cela d'un ton si familier ? Il ne la connaissait même pas !

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais magnifique ?, continua l'homme d'un ton suave en se rapprochant d'elle.

Liriel lui offrit un bref sourire, lui répondant dans le même temps.

\- Merci beaucoup !

L'homme haussa un sourcil, avant d'éclater de rire, d'un rire franc.

\- Merci ?! Tu aurais dû faire autre chose que de dire merci !

\- Hum..., toussota la jeune femme d'un air un peu gêné.

Elle croyait avoir compris le sous-entendu de sa phrase, et elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup...

Elle sentit le regard sombre de Daniel se poser sur elle, et elle vit parfaitement la nuance de remords dans ses yeux.

\- Kyle !, s'exclama-t-il. Laisse Lise tranquille...

La céleste faillit soupirer. Elle n'avait certes pas besoin de son... ami ?, pour la défendre.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu la sautes pas quand même, dis-moi ?

Liriel se raidit. Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que Kyle avait dit, elle pouvait sentir Daniel se tendre derrière elle. Sa main, justement, se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et il l'entraîna vers la sortie en lançant :

\- On s'en va !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'interposa entre eux et la sortie. Au moment où le compagnon de l'ange allait _vraiment_ s'emporter, et peut-être même frapper son "ami", la jeune femme décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- Ecartes-toi, Kyle.

Sa voix était aussi glaciale, mais cependant calme, qu'il était possible de l'être.

Bouche bée, l'homme la regarda. Elle aperçut au fond de sa bouche une fausse dent, ce qui le rendait déjà bien moins séduisant, pensait-elle.

Elle se rendit compte, alors, que toute la salle s'était tue et les observait tous les trois.

Kyle, à contrecœur, se décala et les toisa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis du bar. Liriel pouvait sentir son regard noir peser sur ses épaules.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la voiture de Daniel, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et s'excusa, les yeux pleins de remords :

\- Désolé. J'espérais qu'on s'amuserait un peu, mais... Kyle a toujours été un beau salaud.

Liriel tressaillit en entendant l'insulte, mais passa outre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave..., tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu avais tellement l'air de t'ennuyer avec ton petit ami, tellement... coincée, que j'avais espéré pouvoir t'embarquer dans une belle aventure, pour une fois !

\- Je ne me suis pas ennuyée, ne t'en fais pas ! Terrifier à ce point Kyle, c'était très... amusant, tu peux me croire !

Daniel plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ne fut pas perturbée le moins du monde par ses iris presque noirs, ou tout du moins, c'est ce dont elle essaya de se convaincre.

Il finit par sourire, avant de se ressaisir et de briser le contact visuel en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, l'air un peu gêné.

Liriel ouvrit sa portière et rentra dans la voiture.

Et alors que le jeune homme démarrait pour les ramener au motel, elle se surprit à sourire, admirant la lune brillante qui illuminait la Terre de sa douce lumière.

* * *

Castiel tressaillit et ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant. Passer du temps avec Dean et Sam lui avait appris que même les humains avaient des réflexes, de _beaux_ réflexes. Et il venait d'en avoir la preuve.

Ses yeux peinèrent à s'habituer à la pénombre, et c'est pourquoi il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que _quelque chose_ ne le frappe sur le côté de la tête, faisant tomber un voile noir devant ses yeux.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! J'espérais pouvoir tenir un délai d'une semaine à peu près par chapitre, mais comme vous venez de le voir, je ne sais pas m'y tenir (oui, je sais, c'est pas bien ! :) ) !**

 **Cependant, je suis presque sûre de pouvoir désormais poster un chapitre par semaine, sans faute ! Mais, cela peut être un chapitre par une semaine pile, ou un chapitre par une semaine et six jours... Comme ça, j'ai un petit délai si les idées tardent à venir (ce qui n'est pas le cas, pour l'instant).**

 **Pour ce qui est de Daniel, ce n'est certes pas le dernier chapitre où vous le verrez apparaître ! Dîtes-moi si vous aimez bien ce personnage, s'il-vous-plaît...**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire (et à _Aglaé Smoak_ pour sa review) !**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une découverte angoissante

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre, avec beaucoup d'avance par rapport à la semaine qui aurait dû passer... :) Mais c'est pour compenser le fait que je n'aie pas posté pendant "beaucoup" de temps avant ça ! Le cinquième chapitre est déjà en cours de rédaction, il ne devrait pas beaucoup tarder non plus, même si je prévois qu'il soit plus long (normalement)...**

 **Pour ce qui est de la fiction, dîtes-moi si vous voyez certaines incohérences... J'essaierai de les rectifier grâce à vos avis/demandes.**

 **Sinon, passons au résumé du chapitre précédent : Liriel et Castiel débarquent dans un motel miteux, perdu au coeur d'une forêt sombre, et y passent la nuit. Seulement, Liriel, ne pouvant plus supporter l'enfermement, décide de suivre Daniel, un jeune homme qu'elle vient de rencontrer, dans un bar... Pendant ce temps-là, _quelque chose_ arrive à Castiel...**

 **Disclaimer :** ** _Supernatural_ ne m'appartient en aucun cas, tout est la propriété des réalisateurs de la série (sauf mon histoire, bien sûr !) ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Une découverte angoissante**

Liriel ouvrit la porte de leur chambre du motel, pour découvrir... du sang, à la place de Castiel, sur le lit ! Elle referma la porte derrière elle à toute vitesse, ne voulant pas que Daniel voit cette scène déjà terrible pour elle, puis elle se précipita vers le lit. Non... Castiel ne pouvait pas être juste... mort !

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas assez de sang pour qu'elle sache avec certitude que son frère était mort. Il y en aurait plus, et partout dans la chambre, s'il l'était. Elle aperçut alors _quelque chose_ sur la table près du lit. Elle était sûre que pour obtenir de l'aide, elle devrait savoir ce que c'était, et pour cela... Daniel pourrait être un merveilleux allié ! Quoique... Le mêler à tout cela serait assez égoïste. Elle perçut alors la voix de Lise résonner dans sa tête : _Et alors, depuis quand les anges ne sont-ils pas égoïstes ? Tu m'as tout pris, après tout... Ma petite vie bien tranquille, l'homme que j'aimais... Alors arrête de prétendre que tu es quelqu'un de... de juste, parce que tu ne l'es pas !_ Liriel ne réagit pas à ses paroles, mais elles lui permirent néanmoins de se décider.

Elle sortit de la chambre et appela Daniel le plus doucement possible. Elle se doutait bien que les humains, pour certains, dont Castiel ne faisait vraisemblablement pas partie, avaient le sommeil léger. Et elle ne voulait certes pas réveiller les quelques autres clients du motel...

Fort heureusement, Daniel sortit tout de suite de l'une des chambres et se précipita vers elle.

\- Lise ? Il y a un problème avec Charles ?, demanda-t-il en laissant l'inquiétude transparaître dans sa voix.

\- J'ai une histoire à te raconter, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux d'un air stupéfait, avant de finalement hocher la tête. Il lui indiqua sa chambre, et Liriel le suivit à l'intérieur (un intérieur plus... raffiné, que le reste du motel, soit dit en passant).

Et elle lui raconta tout. Les anges, leur chute, sa véritable identité, Lise, Castiel, son enlèvement...

* * *

Daniel écouta avec attention son amie (parce que oui, il considérait Lise - non, pas Lise, mais Liriel - comme telle). Ses sourcils se froncèrent à certains moments du récit, et puis... Et puis, ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsque Liriel lui dit que Charles - non, Castiel - n'était pas son petit ami. Seulement son frère... Lorsqu'elle finit par lui dire que ce dernier avait été enlevé, il tressaillit et la regarda. Elle avait l'air aussi bouleversée qu'elle pouvait l'être, apparemment...

\- Hey... Ca va aller, Liriel, on va le retrouver..., murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de se lever, retirant par là-même la main de son épaule. Elle la gênait un peu, pour tout dire. Les anges n'avaient jamais été démonstratifs, pas _à ce point-là._

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Daniel. Pour... savoir si quelque chose peut m'aider, ou non.

\- Bien sûr, Liriel ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Viens, éluda-t-elle sa question.

\- Ecoutes, je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu, ni aux anges. Ils ont laissé ma vie se _ruiner_! Et maintenant, je découvre que tu es une de ces... créatures, auxquelles je n'ai jamais cru ! Alors s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi _au moins_ en quoi je peux t'aider...

L'ange s'était figée au moment même où elle allait ouvrir la porte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, dissimulant comme toujours sa tristesse à l'intérieur d'elle, puis elle se retourna et regarda son ami droit dans ses yeux presque noirs.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais trouvé quelque chose sur le meuble près du lit de Castiel ? Eh bien, pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides à découvrir ce que c'est.

Il soupira. Il devait avoir vraiment blesser Liriel pour qu'elle lui réponde aussi froidement. Ce n'était pas vraiment son but premier, mais il avait vraiment voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider sans rien savoir de ce qu'il devait faire. Et puis, il souhaitait aussi qu'elle comprenne que tout lui déballer comme cela, c'était... un peu trop.

\- D'accord, j'arrive..., finit-il néanmoins par répondre.

Et il la suivit jusqu'à la chambre de l'ange déchu.

Liriel lui désigna ledit objet sur la table de nuit. C'était simplement un...

\- Vraiment ?, ne put-il s'empêcher de rire. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un... un portable ?!

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire plus longtemps, et l'ange se pinça l'arête du nez pour éviter de lui faire un reproche.

\- Non. Je viens d'arriver sur Terre, je te rappelle !, s'écria-t-elle tout de même.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Ne t'énerve pas...

Elle hocha nerveusement la tête, lorsque soudain... Soudain, elle entendit quelque chose vibrer violemment derrière elle. Son regard se tourna instantanément vers la table de nuit, où elle vit l'écran du... portable s'allumer et afficher un nom. Celui de Dean Winchester.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-elle.

Son ami soupira et attrapa le portable, qu'il décrocha et tendit à Liriel. Il lui fit signe de le porter à son oreille, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter. Sauf qu'elle tressaillit violemment en entendant une voix qui n'était pas celle de Lise résonner dans sa tête.

\- Ah, Cas, c'est pas trop tôt !, s'exclama l'aîné des Winchester à l'autre bout du fil.

Liriel resta désemparée jusqu'à ce que, quelques secondes plus tard, Daniel lui murmure fermement :

\- Réponds !

\- Euh... Ce n'est pas Castiel, finit-elle par prononcer d'une voix hésitante.

Il y eut un long silence, avant que le Winchester ne reprenne la parole :

\- Qui t'es toi ?

Sa voix était agressive, et il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de continuer :

\- Je te jure que si tu as fait _quoi que ce soit_ à Cas, je te retrouverais et je te tuerais !

\- Calme-toi, Winchester ! Je suis l'ange qui accompagnait Castiel lorsqu'il t'a appelé ce matin. Liriel.

Elle entendit sa voix se répercuter dans le portable pendant quelques secondes.

\- Ah... C'est donc toi... Et tu possèdes une femme, apparemment.

Une pointe de réprobation avait percé dans sa voix, neutre. Pointe que Liriel perçut néanmoins.

\- Et cela te dérange, peut-être ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix acide.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Un long silence passa, puis le chasseur déclara :

\- Je suppose que si ce n'est pas Castiel qui a répondu, c'est qu'il a un problème... Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il est pas mort quand même ?

L'ange entendit parfaitement la voix paniquée de Dean, et elle regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle avant de répondre :

\- Non, non, je ne pense pas. Il n'y a pas assez de sang, et puis... Castiel a beau être humain désormais, je suis persuadée qu'il sait toujours se battre et qu'il n'a pas perdu ses réflexes !

\- D'accord...

Elle perçut une pointe de soulagement dans sa voix, puis il lui demanda :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Liriel ? Tu vas essayer de le retrouver ou tu vas rester les bras croisés, à ne rien foutre ?

\- Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce qu'insinuer que je ne ferais rien pour le retrouver ?!, s'exclama Liriel d'une voix offusquée.

\- Hey, il faut vraiment que tu décompresses, _angel_! J'ai jamais supposé ça, je t'ai juste posé une question, tu sais ?

\- Désolée, je suis un peu nerveuse en ce moment... Mais je compte bien le rechercher, moi aussi.

\- Dis-moi, tu sais te servir d'un GPS ?

\- Euh... non.

\- Et du téléphone portable en général ?

\- Non plus, pourquoi ?

\- Retiens ces chiffres, d'accord ? 4074.

\- D'accord, mais... pourquoi ?

\- 4074, répéta l'homme. Souviens-t'en...

\- Winchester !, s'exclama l'ange, à bout de nerfs.

\- C'est le code du portable. Tu tapes ça après avoir appuyé sur la touche du milieu, ça va le déverrouiller. Et ensuite, tu demandes à la personne qui est à côté de toi...

\- Quoi ? Il n'y a personne à côté de moi, Dean !

\- Un conseil : me prends pas pour un con. Je déteste ça. Tu viens de me dire que tu savais pas te servir d'un simple _putain_ de portable, alors s'il n'y avait personne à côté de toi, tu n'aurais même pas pu décrocher !

Un silence coupable fit place à la longue tirade de Dean, qui finit par reprendre :

\- Donc, tu lui demandes de te mettre sur le GPS du portable et d'inscrire "Lebanon, Kansas" dessus et tu te ramènes ici le plus vite possible. Je me fous complètement du moyen que t'emploies, mais tu le fais _vite_ , d'accord ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bip sonore résonna. Elle décolla le téléphone de son oreille, avant de faire volte-face et de se rendre compte que Daniel était sorti de la chambre pendant sa conversation... mouvementée, avec Dean. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'était pas retourné dormir...

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba presque nez-à-nez avec son ami. Elle hésita un long moment avant de demander, d'une voix malgré tout peu assurée :

\- Daniel ? Est-ce que je peux te demander un service, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Oui, bien sûr...

\- Tu connais la ville de Lebanon, au Kansas ?

\- Euh... Je crois pas, non. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu pourrais installer le... le PGS sur mon portable, et m'y conduire ?

\- Non, Lise... pardon, Liriel. Pas le PGS, mais le GPS !, rit-il doucement. Mais oui, d'accord. Je peux, et puis, ça m'arrangera, pour une raison que nous savons tous les deux...

Elle acquiesça lentement, des petits cristaux de peine s'incrustant dans ses yeux couleur de ciel d'orage.

\- Attends-moi deux secondes, okay ? Je ne pense pas qu'on soit très proches de notre lieu de rendez-vous, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler...

Liriel retint un petit sourire narquois, pendant que Lise lançait : _Franchement, ça ne m'étonne pas... Vu comment ils sont perdus au milieu de nulle part..._

\- ... prendre mes affaires.

Liriel ne fit strictement aucun mouvement pendant les quelques minutes que son prit son ami à rassembler ses affaires. Elle murmura d'une voix presque inaudible :

\- Pourquoi a-t-il dit que je devrai l'attendre deux secondes ? Il est là-bas depuis plusieurs minutes déjà...

Elle entendit un soupir résonner à l'intérieur de son crâne. _Laisse tomber_..., soupira Lise d'un ton excédé.

\- Non, décréta l'ange. Je veux savoir.

 _Qui aurait donc pu croire que je deviendrai le professeur de langue d'un ange ?_ , la railla l'humaine.

\- Lise..., gronda presque Liriel.

 _Bon, d'accord ! C'est une expression..._ , finit par soupirer son véhicule. _Une expression qui veut dire "bientôt"._

Liriel hocha brièvement la tête, symbolisant par là-même le fait que oui, elle avait compris ce que le jeune homme avait voulu dire par "deux secondes".

\- Liriel ?, appela soudain la voix de Daniel.

L'instant d'après, celui-ci apparut avec un sac sur le dos.

\- Tu viens ?, lui demanda-t-il. Histoire que mon père ne se réveille pas avant que je parte... Parce que crois-moi, tu n'as _aucune_ envie de le rencontrer de bon matin, alors qu'il est de mauvaise humeur...

Liriel, en entendant les mots "de bon matin", fronça les sourcils, avant de relever :

\- "De bon matin" ? Combien de temps a donc pris mon histoire ?

\- Beaucoup de temps, lui répondit Daniel. Tu viens ?, ajouta-t-il avec un peu plus d'insistance.

Elle acquiesça, avant que tous deux ne descendent les escaliers et ne grimpent dans la voiture légèrement sale de Daniel. Voiture qui démarra quelques secondes plus tard, empruntant la route qui traversait la forêt.

Le... GPS indiquait qu'ils n'y seraient pas avant beaucoup de temps, deux jours plus exactement. Encore une nuit dans un motel à prévoir, que cette fois, Daniel allait payer... La longue route n'arrangeait pas vraiment Liriel, qui, au bout d'une heure de route, sentait déjà son mal de cœur poindre...

* * *

 **Voilà un quatrième chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous aura bien plu !**

 **Pour ce qui est des titres de certains chapitres (dont celui-ci, en fait), je dois avouer que je manquais un peu d'inspiration... Désolée, et si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les proposer !**

 **Normalement, je tiendrai le délai des une semaine pour le prochain chapitre, je ne posterai ni avant, ni après... A bientôt pour la suite (enfin, j'espère) !**


End file.
